The Show Must Go On!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The show has been on hold for more than four years, so Space Ghost decides to go get a live guest. Little do Zorak and Moltar realize that the guest of honor is someone never expected to appear on the show at all!
1. Chapter 1

**Space Ghost Coast To Coast: The Show Must Go On!**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Finally, I decided to take the time to do a proper Space Ghost Coast To Coast fanfic. And this time, it will not, repeat, will _not_ be a mere one shot. For you see, I have learned many things from the force... bah, I'm going off topic. Enjoy the fanfic, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Space Ghost and any other related objects belong to Hanna Barbera, which belongs to Turner.

* * *

Space Ghost coughed as he looked around, everything practically silent. He tapped his blue-colored placeholder card on his orange table, waiting for the next guest. Zorak was busy sipping his coffee as Moltar was simply reading his book. Finally, after a few more seconds of silence, Space Ghost spoke.

"This is going nowhere," Space Ghost proclaimed as he flexed his muscles, proclaiming, "All right, Moltar, we need to get the show rolling. Send in a guest."

Moltar looked up, shrugging as he looked back down, continuing his reading.

Space Ghost blinked, rubbing his head. "So, uh? Did you find anything, Moltar?"

Moltar scoffed as he remarked in a smart ass tone, "Yeah. I found a way to barbecue you."

Zorak bursted into laughter as Space Ghost got enraged. He turned over to Zorak, blasting the green mantis as he cooled down.

"Silence, you evil bug!" Space Ghost shouted as he sat back down in his chair, putting his left hand on his face as he sighed. "We have not had a guest here since April Fools Day. And not counting April Fools Day this year, we haven't had a guest on the show for five years!"

"...Maybe they figured that this show sucks?" Zorak remarked as he chuckled, folding his arms as he rolled his eyes. "Can't say I blamed them. The last few episodes sucked."

Space Ghost looked down as he wondered deeply, before looking back up, turning to Zorak. "Zorak, how about you go and search for a guest for us?"

Zorak growled as he glared at Space Ghost. "Why should I? You're nothing but a brain dead fraud, Space Tool."

Space Ghost mumbled as he turned around, facing Moltar. "Moltar, Zorak will not cooperate. I'm going to need yu to help."

Moltar chuckled as he shook his head. "Sorry, Space Fool, you're on your own. I ain't doing anything."

Space Ghost sighed as he face palmed himself. "Fine. Very well, then. I will go search for a guest." He flew right through the ceiling, heading all across space for a new guest, leaving behind Zorak and Moltar.

"...I call dibs on his table," Zorak proclaimed as he got out of his piano desk, breaking Space Ghost's table with a heavy red-colored guitar.

Moltar shrugged as he placed down his book, joining Zorak as he beat up the table with a green violin.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later...**

Zorak yawned as he woke up, stretching his arms as he scratched his head. He blinked, slowly opening his arms as he noticed that Moltar was playing Pokemon Platinum on his red-colored Nintendo DS. Zorak sighed as he went to get another cup of coffee, when SPace Ghost came crashing down, landing on Zorak as another human being was with him. Zorak poked his head out from underneath Space Ghost, looking up to see a tall, lanky man in purple overalls.

"Wha!? Space Tool, who the hell is this loser?" Zorak asked as he struggled to get up, feeling his back crack.

Space Ghost heartily laughed as he patted the tall man next to him on the back, "Can you believe it, Waluigi? Zorak doesn't even recognize you!"

Waluigi chuckled as he massaged his mustache. "Waa haa haa! Looks like you'll have to teach bug boy some manners!" He laughed, joined in by Space Ghost.

Moltar approached the two men, shocked as he looked at Waluigi. "So... that's the guest for tonight's show?"

Space Ghost stopped laughing as he looked at Moltar, smiling. "That's right, Moltar! Now go get the cameras ready! We have a live one today!"


	2. Chapter 2

Space Ghost came back down as he looked at the camera, smiling as he waved. "Hello, fellow viewers! I brought my guest with me. He's coming shortly."

"Coming shortly is a little too much, if you know what I mean," Zorak stated as he chuckled.

Space Ghost growled as he turned to face Zorak. "You shut your trap, mantis." Space Ghost flew up as he landed in his normal chair at the desk, picking up a blue blank card as he tapped it. "All right, Moltar. Send in the guest."

Moltar gave Space Ghost a blank stare as he stayed in his position.

Space Ghost scratched his head in confusion as he waited fifteen seconds before asking, "Uhh... Moltar? Where's the guest?"

"He's coming. Just about now." Moltar dragged on as the studio started shaking.

Space Ghost looked under his table in confusion as he saw nothing, before a tall, lanky man with a mustache in purple overalls fell, landing right on top of Space Ghost.

"Wa ha ha! Waluigi time!" Waluigi exclaimed as he tossed his purple cap into the air, playing nothing like a guitar.

Space Ghost popped right back up from the ground, dusting himself as he laughed, welcoming Waluigi. "Ahh, hello, guest! I'm Space Ghost, and you're on the Coast To Coast show!"

Waluigi laughed as he wrapped his left arm around Space Ghost, pointing at him. "Heh heh heh! Space Ghost, you're one kind of a man! I like your spunk."

Zorak scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Space Fool has no spunk." He began laughing evilly as Space Ghost growled.

"Zorak! What did I tell you about speaking when the guest is here?" Space Ghost shouted as he blasted Zoroak, who managed to dodge the ray.

"Nice try, Space Toast," Zorak taunted as he smacked is butt at Space Ghost, "But you missed me! Nye ha!"

"Get back here, you evil bug!" Space Ghost commanded as he chased Zorak, blasting him at every chance he got as the two ran around the Ghost Planet.

Waluigi folded his arms as he sat in Space Ghost's chair, turning to face Moltar. "Do... they always do this"

Moltar sighed as he face palmed, shaking his head slowly. "Every night. Every... single... night."

Zorak gasped as he was cornered in a dead end. He turned around, seeing Space Ghost. Growling, Zorak pulled out his own yellow-colored zapper.

"Back! I'm not afraid to use this!" Zorak shouted as he aimed at Space Ghost.

Space Ghost scoffed as he raised his right arm. "Not afraid, eh? Too bad I'll blast ye into oblivion before you could to that, Zorak!"

Tension began to rise as both Space Ghost and Zorak fired at each other at the exact same time. The two were blasted off into the starry night sky, disappearing in a blink.

Back at the studio, Waluigi was drinking some grape wine that he brewed. He gave some to Moltar, who came onto the set, to chat with Waluigi.

"So, you're an excellent reader, Moltar?" Waluigi asked as he laughed, tilting back his head as he sipped.

Moltar nodded, sitting across Waluigi. "Why, yes of course. Being a molten man in molten magma, I take advantage of being a mutated freak. Also, on that note-"

Before Moltar could finish, both Space Ghost and Zorak crashed on the glass, falling down to the ground. Waluigi and Moltar glanced at each other, shrugging as they continued chatting, ignoring what happened.


End file.
